


Hey Child

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Music, One Shot, Patrick Jane's airstream, Pregnancy, References to Duran Duran, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Patrick catches Teresa dancing.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 23





	Hey Child

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Jane and Lisbon had gone to the cabin pretty early and were having a good time getting to work on it. They always enjoyed working together, whether chasing bad guys or doing a remodel. At one point Patrick ended up on a video call with Stan and Teresa decided to go put her feet up in the airstream for a bit. She appreciated that her husband wasn't too proud to consult her brother for construction advice sometimes. This project was too important to him and his brother in law was a professional contractor afterall.

By the time he'd said goodbye to Stan and pocketed his phone, he was ready for lunch. He headed over the airstream where they always kept sandwich stuff on hand. He figured Teresa would be hungry too.

As he approached the camper he heard music inside. He opened the door and climbed in to find Teresa grooving all alone. A song blasted from her phone on the table as she danced in the aisle. She was really into it, eyes closed and everything. Both hands were on her stomach and she was clearly singing along for the baby.

"Now we'll try to stay blind-" She opened her eyes and let out a surprised laugh as she saw him staring at her.

"You like Duran Duran." He said with a big grin. It wasn't really a question.

She shrugged easily. "I like this song."

"Me too." He stepped closer, unable to wipe the smile from his face, and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and they started to sway to the music. "Who do you need? Who do you love?" Patrick sung into her ear. Teresa smiled and put her head against his shoulder. As they danced her fingers tapped the rythmn on his back.

Jane's hand shifted to her stomach. "Hey child, stay wilder than the wind..."

As they held each other, it was like they'd suddenly become lost. In that moment there was nobody but them and and nothing but their future together.

"We'll make it alright to come undone." They both sang with quiet voices.

"Who do you need? Who do you love?" the lyrics repeated and faded. When the song ended, the only sound was their soft breathing. For a moment neither of them moved.

Teresa finally spoke, her voice muffled against his chest. "I'm gonna come undone if we don't make sandwiches."

Patrick chuckled and let go of her. "I'm on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Was totally listening to "Come Undone" by Duran Duran... and then I started writing. Fluff-tacular!


End file.
